


Defenders of Tomorrow

by Nati_tati23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cyberpunk AU, Defenders of tomorrow - Freeform, Voltron redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati_tati23/pseuds/Nati_tati23
Summary: Tadashi has been kidnapped by Bionics, evil android overlords, and it's up to Akira his lonely and, should I say, reckless, adoptive brother to save him. But he won't do it alone, against his better judgment, he's teamed up with rebel wannabes Leandro, Robin, and Aleki. Maybe they'll even join the rebellion to take down the Bionics, maybe there'll be some romance (there's definitely gonna be romance)





	Defenders of Tomorrow

Chapter 1

There is something almost enchanting about highways at night. During the day, the roads are loud and busy, always moving. But as the sun disappears, the cars grows quiet. Of course, there’s the occasional car driving its drunk passenger home. But for Akira, going 80 miles per hour on his motorcycle down those quiet streets was the best feeling in the world. Motorcycles, the only vehicle driven manually these days, ripe through the blanket of silence. Blaring past anything and anyone as quickly as it came. Nothing was stopping Akira from zooming down the highway. The wind humming against his helmet, jacket blowing behind him like a cape, his fingers almost numb from the cold. But most of all the adrenaline that came with it. Would tonight be the night that the Bionics finally catch him? Will the Bionics figure out everything he’s done against him and track him down? Or would he get another day of rebellion?  
He was about to find out. Sirens blared behind him and he sighed, mostly annoyed that his joy ride would be coming to an end. The lights grow brighter as the vehicle come closer. Akira pulled over and took off his helmet. Even with it, his hair ended up a mess. He brushed a hand through it to at least get it to look decent. By the time he could finish detangling his hair, the cop car had joined him on the side of the road. The figure of a man got out of the car, as it came past the headlight, Akira could see its white metal skin. Aha Bionic. He knew most government officials had been replaced with Bionics by now, but a small part of him wished for the police officer to be human. Then at least he could bargain with the man, versus arguing with a metal wall.  
“ID and License please.” The Bionic demanded, it sounded just like a human man, except a cold and intimidating one. No emotion in its voice, it had a task and its voice made it clear it wasn’t going to do anything else. Akira slowly reached into his back pocket, the holster of his gun bumped his wrist. He pondered if he should just shoot and run rather than risk the robot detecting his fake ID. But it already saw his face and that met whoever was monitoring this Bionic knew his face as well. He reached past the gun and into his pocket to grab his wallet. He pulled out the holographic card with his face, registration number and tapped on the corner to pull up his license. None of it was true, but it matched close enough to fool basic scanners, hopefully, that’s what this Bionic had. As the bionic took it, the palm of its hand took it and absorbed it into his body. Well, that’s new. Akira didn’t know what it was doing but he didn’t waste a second thinking about it before planning his escape. He kept one hand ready on his gun and another hand on the handle of his bike. He’d have to make a break for it. The Bionic hand turned red before turning to Akira, “Akira Jeon, you are under arrest for-” and the bionic now had a hole between its eyes.  
He hopped onto his bike, put his helmet on and turned around, as his past the cop car, he tossed a disk onto the car and the disk began to beep. Akira sped off the way he came, not waiting for the car the explode, only hearing the sound and feeling the heat as he drove. He raced down the empty mountain path and when he heard the sirens again he took a sharp turn and drove into the forest. He turned off the bike and played in the shadows. He heard the sirens pass him, before jumping out and continuing the rest of the way on foot. His bike would be too recognizable now. He grabbed a bag out of the cargo hold and placed an exploding disk on it as well. Once it was set, he ran. This time he didn’t make it far enough to be a safe distance from the blast. He was blown forward and sent tumbling down the mountainside. He caught himself on a branch and forced himself to stand, only to hear a less than pleasant crack. Yup, he definitely broke something.  
But he couldn’t stop there, he had to make it back into the city. There he could easily hide amongst the people. He continued the rest of the way on a limp, taking as much pressure off his left leg as possible. Every step hurt but getting caught would hurt even more, so Akira pushed on. Maybe he shouldn’t have been joyriding when he had such precious cargo on him. Oh well, the past is the past and he had to deliver it by dawn. From where he was, he could look down as see the beautiful city he called home. Akira never considered himself a people person and always imagined leaving a quiet life on a farm in the middle of nowhere but due to certain circumstances, he found himself in the city of Opulence.

A 30-minute ride had become a 3-hour marathon down into the city. Whatever hope his leg had on getting better, Akira probably ruined his chances with all that walking. He kept to the dark empty alleyways as he came up to the town’s Deadzone. Known for the lack of reception that short wires any Bionics in the area into thinking there’s a building there. In reality, it was placed over a large run-down slum. The city didn’t want to waste their resources on the poorer sectors and the people didn’t want bionics in their lives so they compromised on Dead Zones. Crime ridden areas where Akira always found his business. He only had a few more blocks to go before he reached his destination. This might have been the hardest part. No matter the time people were always out and about in the Deadzone. Eyes fell on him, more particularly the fact that he was injured and had a bag on him. Akira didn’t dress rich, nor did he have the money to. All he had was his red bomber jacket and his pouch. Of course, he also had a pistol in his pocket, but they didn’t need to know that. Or did they?  
He got within three blocks of his destination when three grown men cornered him. One pushed him back into an alley while another came behind him and pulled him down on the ground. He lost his footing easily and landed on his bad leg. He managed to cover his mouth before he could yelp in pain.  
“Whatcha ya got in the bag kid?” The third one asked. Akira already had a hand on his pistol waiting for the moment to draw, he would never shoot a human but he sure as hell would give them a scare.  
“Nothing you’d be interested in.” He answered.  
“We’ll be the judge of that.” The one behind him bent down to grab his bag but instead got an elbow to the face. Akira stumbled onto his feet and was about to pull his gun when it seems someone beat him to it. Standing in front of his was a thin and lanky man. Dressed in a long navy green jacket and old cargo pants, he didn’t look like much. But he had not one but two guns aimed at the boss man and another at his friend.  
“Go somewhere, will ya?” The man ordered, gesturing with the end of his gun to behind the two men. The three looked at each other and decided to take their retreat. The man turned to face Akira but didn’t put away his weapons. Great, just when things were turning out, seems like the big fish just scared away the smaller ones to get to its meal. “Are you a threat?” the man asked.  
Akira stared at him, what kind of question was that. “I don’t know, depends on if you’re gonna-” he reached up and pushed one of the pistols out of his face, “put those away or not.” The man complied and tucked his guns somewhere behind him.  
“You’re not very smart to be walking around here with something so obvious.” The man stated nudged Akira’s bag with his knee. “So what’s in it, that’s gotten you in so much trouble?”  
Akira raised an eyebrow. He’s been living in the dead zone for nearly a year now and no one has ever been so noisy before. Everyone seems to have a mutual agreement to stay out of each other's way. Except for this man, a Latino, if he guessed correctly by his tanned skin and curly brown hair. The blue eyes threw his guess off a bit but he wasn’t trying to pinpoint an exact ethnicity right now, just remember the face in case he needed to later. The double piercings on each ear suggested the boy at least was young, that fashion was seen mostly in his generation.  
“Why do you wanna know so badly?” Akira asked, he had time before dawn broke and he wasn’t going to lead a total stranger to his destination so he opted for waiting for the stranger to get what he wanted out of him and leave.  
“Because I'm supposed to meet someone today with a package.” Why was the guy telling Akira this exactly? “Its suppose to help with some bioengineering” Oh. Akira looked again at the guy. Was he really whom he had traveled tens of miles for? A young, noisy and extremely talkative mobster? Hard to believe. “Come on, the house isn’t far from here. And hopefully, once we get there, we can get that leg patched up. Can’t have the delivery boy short a limb.” The man offered a shoulder for him, but Akira wasn’t about to show weakness that easily. He crossed his arms and waited for the man to take the hint. He did and started walking, Akira followed hesitantly. Despite the house being only a few blocks away, the walk felt like an entirety.  
“My name is Leandro, he, by the way, I know your name, well one of them anyway. I don’t know if you still go by it but you’re Akira. We went to military school together. But if you don’t remember me that's fine, I’d like to think I had a glow up since then anyway.” Akira sighed, yup this was definitely the guy or just a stalker. Leandro continued to talk about Akira’s school life (which you know, he’d know better than anyone about) as if he had never known these things. The fights he’d pick with some of the students, how his teachers hated him, yeah it was nothing new.  
Finally, the two reached a building, the first floor seemed to be a shop closed for the night, but on the side was an entrance to the upstairs apartments. The two got to the third floor where Leandro opened the door when his fingerprint before the door slides open. Despite it being maybe 3 or 4 in the morning the lights were on and life prevailed. Sitting in front of a computer was what seemed to be a child. Small, short dirty blonde hair, wrapped in a blanket. They typed away so fast they didn’t even notice Leandro and Akira. In the studio apartment, the living room and kitchen were all the same and using the kitchen was a large man who watched the two enter, with a boiling pot still in his hand.  
“Delivery is here” Leandro sang. Akira didn’t li-no he hated being confined in that small room with total strangers, but if he were to get what he came for it would have been worth it. The two roommates put down what they were doing and rushed over, nearly scaring Akira.  
“So you have it?” The small blanketed one asked. Akira reached into his bag and dug through his things. He found himself on the road a lot so he kept most of his belonging on him. Finally, he felt what he wanted, a small chip, nearly the size of a fingernail but burning hot. Before he could even present it, the small one snatched it out of his hand and placed it inside a beacon before placing that into a tub next to the computer. They started typing away and the other two watched intensely. Akira would have taken the time to excuse himself, but he came for something and he wasn’t leaving without it.  
Leandro noticed his guest and stood up, “Oh sorry!” Akira watched Leandro cross the room and jumped over the small steps that separated the bed space from the rest of the house, Opened a dresser next to the bunk bed on the far wall. When he didn’t find what he was looking for he switched to check the other dresser, next to the adjacent bunk bed. Four beds? Akira wondered who the fourth one was for. Leandro pulled out a tablet and placed in on the kitchen counter. Akira came over and readied himself. Leandro opened the tablet to a page and Akira tapped the screen the screen displayed the page being transferred into the small watch around his wrist. “That should help, but I don’t think you’ll be able to break into a camp with just a map,” Leandro commented before returning to his roommates at the computer.  
“I didn’t ask for your thoughts, now did I?” Akira retorted. It was uncalled for he had to admit. The look Leandro gave him for it made him feel even worse about it. But too late now.  
Leandro looked down at his fight, “Right, uh sorry I asked.” His tone of voice changed so drastically to the hyper-talkative mess from before. It caught the attention of his flatmates.  
“Leondro?” The big one asked. He turned his attention to Akira, “I think you’ve overstayed your welcome.”  
Leondra shot up, “No, no, no! Aleki, it's fine! I still have to check his leg.” Leandro grabbed Akira by the shoulders and sat him down on their small couch. “Sorry guys, this is Akira. He went to school with us. I made a deal with him online about getting us the chip in exchange for a copy of the map of the campgrounds.” Leandro turned to direct his attention to Akira, who was growing more impatient and annoyed by the minute. “Akira these are my friends Robin and Aleki.” Robin gave a mumbled ‘hey’ while Aleki waved hello. “Before you go, for your travels, at least let me check your leg. I’m guessing if you're in the same field as us, you can’t exactly go to the doctor anyway, right?” And Leandro guessed correctly again. Leandro went off the kitchen to fetch a first aid kit and set it on the floor in front of the couch. But he didn’t open it, he just stared at Akira with the same expression you’d give if you saw an injured animal, pitiful.  
“Fine, go ahead.” Akira finally said with a defeated grunt as his back hit the couch. Robin turned back to the computer while Aleki joined Leandro on the floor to check out Akira’s leg. This night could not have gone any weirder. Akira was used to trading cargo and being on his way. Usually stopping at a motel for the night where he’d review his new found info before figuring out his next move. Instead, his dealer ended up inviting over and now is being his doctor, in Akira’s book that’s weird.  
While the two touched and probed Akira’s leg, he decided to ask, “So what’s the deal with the chip thing anyway?”  
Robin finally pulled off the blanket to look eye to eye with Akira. Light skinned with piercing green eyes, Akira could have sworn this was a feisty child looking at him, “Well its not really a chip. It’s an encrypted message, written in a language long forgotten. Its suppose to have a location on it.”  
“To?” Akira asked.  
“A rebel base. We’ve been trying to track them down, so we can join them of course! I thought you would have known all this since you were the one that went to get the chip.”  
He shrugged, “Well I’m not working for either side. I heard you had a map to the camp and were looking for the chip. I just traded some info for the chip and here I am.”  
“Ah, a lone wolf are we?” Asked Leandro.  
“Well, no-ow!” The two had begun rubbing antiseptic over the large cut that ran through his left calf. “You could be more gentle you know.”  
“Well gentle doesn’t get results.” Leandro answered, pressed harder against the gash, before beginning to wrap it, “Good news is nothing broke, just a twisted ankle and some cuts. What did you do to get that?”  
“Ran away from some bionics after trashing my bike.”  
“You walked here?” Aleki asked with genuine concern, “Like this? You could have seriously hurt yourself, like more than you are now.”  
Akira stood up on his wobbly legs and headed for the door, “Yeah, I did. Now you got what you wanted and I got what I needed, so excuse me.” He fiddled with the lock for a moment, not quite sure how it worked.  
Leandro got up and placed his hand on the pad, “Sorry, its touch lock. There you go.” The door slide open. “Well good luck with the camp and stuff. It’s hard but not impossible.” Akira was already out the door and limping down the hallway. “Wait uh Akira!” Leandro jogged up to him and stopped in front of him, blocking his way. What now? “I’ve-we’ve been inside the camp. In and out, that’s how we got the map! We can help you.”  
With an eye roll, Akira asked, “And what do you get out of this?” Whether this Leandro was just that filled with positivity and helpfulness or he had a plan to backstab Akira, he wasn’t sure yet. And trusting people wasn’t exactly one of his most prominent skills.  
Leandro played with the trim of his jacket as his spoke, “Well, my sister Veronica, she was taken by Bionics a few weeks back, and well they rotate prisoners pretty frequently so maybe she’s also in the camp and I could rescue her. I won’t get in your way or anything, I swear!” Now he was begging like a child that wanted to come with their parent somewhere.  
The reason was sound enough but things didn’t add up, “Why did you wait until I came along them?”  
Leandro was thrown back by the question, “Well uh…” He tried to think of a response but couldn’t come with one.  
“I’m leaving,” Akira announced before taking off. He’d gotta all the way outside before Leandro came running over. Out of breath, probably from the three flights of stairs, he waved a set of keys in the air.  
“Well, you’ll never get there on foot!” An engine roared in the early morning silence. A large blue, touring bike pulled up and parked itself in front of them. “This is my pride and joy. Don’t let her size fool you, she’s fast.” Akira mulled over his options. Give his back to a stranger who couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut or his story straight, or go alone into a heavily armed work camp, injured and alone. With the defeat, he sat on the back of the bike. Leandro smiled at that before pulling two helmets out from under the seat. Handing the bright yellow one to him and putting on the cool blue himself. Akira took the helmet and strapped on. Leandro climbed on and switched the bike off auto and into manual.  
Roaring the engine a few times first before he took off into the night. Akira wasn’t accustomed to being the passenger and near fell off when the Latino driving took off without warning. Akira was forced to hold onto Leandro for dear life. Leandro drove recklessly, hugging onto the parked cars and diving between the ones that were up and moving. Akira was well aware that he drove the same way, but with a passenger? He’d at least take it easy. The GPS on the front of the bike said another 30 minutes before they’d get to their designation. Akira looked up and through the shade of his helmet he couldn’t see the night’s stars, but he knew they were out there. He knew his star was out there, Tadashi was out there, and if riding shotgun with a stranger would get him closer to Tadashi then he’d do it. Or he’ll die trying, and by the way, Leandro was driving, it might be the latter.

 


End file.
